This invention relates to caseless ammunition and, more particularly, to a round of that type of ammunition having a spin stabilized metal flechette and a disintegrating sabot.
It is well known in the art that the use of caseless ammunition is advantageous in that it substantially increases the firepower deliverable by, and greatly improves the overall performance of, high speed firearms, especially of the automatic type. For example, the need for extracting and ejecting spent cartridge cases is eliminated, with the result that higher (i.e., faster) firing rates are attainable. Additionally, caseless type ammunition inherently has the advantages of light weight and ease of transport. Further, and of equal importance, the ever present problem in using cartridge type ammunition, to wit: disposing of spent cartridges, is eliminated.
Despite the rapid strides in the caseless ammunition art, there has been (and there continues to be) a pressing need for a high muzzle velocity caseless round of ammunition of the armor piercing type for use by and with aircraft, in air-to-air and air-to-ground modes, in the interest of national defense.
I have invented such a round; and, thereby, have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.